Dark Woods Circus
by IhugNico
Summary: This has probably been overdone but oh well. A one-shot based off the song Dark Woods Circus. It's fun! T for violence (and by that I mean Kaito). Please R


"Come see the show tonight. It's fun!" Thus read the flyer in the little girl's hands. She tilted her head at this, shifting which cheek to bite from right to left. She stared at the blond that gave it to her, she was still smiling, somewhat manically.

"It looks nice..." the brunette started. "But I don't have any money..."

"Children get in free!" the little blond chirped, her male twin nodded solemnly. They were dressed in a large shirt that made it look like they were attached. But, she knew it wasn't real.

"Free...?" She questioned.

Once again the blond nodded. "It's just in the woods, down the dirt path." She handed the flyers off to her brother and pointed to where the cobblestone road ended. Meiko, the brunette, followed her finger to look.

"It begins at nightfall, hope to see you there!"

"Hope not..." The boy mumbled.

The girl glared and pinched his cheek, then regained her smile. "We have to go now." And with that they ran off, albeit a bit clumsily.

Meiko watched them go and stared at the flyer."Well...I'm sure mother wouldn't mind..." She shoved the paper into her pocket and started down the path.

...

The girl was greeted by two women, both easily ten feet tall. She had bumped into one of their legs, shouting a quick "sorry!". The woman she had ran into wore a blue suit and had silvery hair tied into a ponytail with a red ribbon. Her counterpart was blond with a side ponytail and wore a similarly colored dress.

The one she had ran into glanced around wildly before her eyes came to rest on the girl. She sighed a bit and muttered."It's alright..." She then stepped out of the way. "Uhm...enjoy the show."

Meiko smiled and skipped past her. There were some tents scattered neatly across the field. A yellow one, a teal one, and a red one that was being taken down. Along with an out of place blue carriage with a glass front. A larger tent was off in the distance, seemingly closed. As Meiko walked to the closest tent, the yellow one, she heard the people around her muttering.

"Makes you appreciate what you have."

"She had a nice voice though, shame she ended up the way she did."

"Did you see his teeth? Nasty!"

These side comments only made Meiko more curious as she entered the tent. It was the blond twins from before, only they were wearing a different shirt. One with a lower collar that very effectively showed off the stitches in their shoulders...shoulder singular?

They were one, a singular body with two brains to function it. A name card read "The Siamese Twins". They had little flower patterns painted on opposite sides off their face. The girl was smiling, waving at the people that entered the tent. The boy wasn't as enthusiastic, staring blankly at the crowd gathered on the opposite side of the bars that trapped he and his sister. His blue eyes seemed...hollow, almost dead. It made Meiko's heart twist into a million knots. And when his gaze fell on her and he mouthed "help"...she couldn't take it anymore. She turned and fled from the tent.

That was horrible. Not their form but how broken he seemed. Like he wanted to die. Surely it was just him, right? It couldn't be pleasant sharing a body. And yet, even with what she just saw Meiko continued on.

The teal tent.

This one was more like a canopy over a small stage. There was no front to the tent, but the stage was lined with bars. On the stage was a pale teal haired girl in an elaborate dress that was open at the front and trailed quite a ways behind her. Her nametag read "The Deformed Diva". The open dress showed off her legs very well. They bent backwards and were covered in dusty brown fur. They ended in little black cloven hooves.

These legs...they belonged on a goat. Not a girl no older than Meiko herself. She had a black blindfold and her face was also painted with flowers. She clasped her hands in front of her stomach, singing quietly. Her voice was pretty...how had she ended up in a place like this? After a minute she stopped singing and stumbled over to a wooden stool in the corner.

Her steps were clumsy and awkward, like a baby deer. She had to pull them all the way up to move and would cling to the bars occasionally to avoid toppling over. Meiko suspected if she did she wouldn't be able to get back up without assistance. Finally she sat down on the stool, flipping her dress behind her and splaying her legs to get comfortable. She quietly busied herself tugging a string on her collar, tired out from the effort of getting over there. It had taken more work than should've been necessary.

There were a couple low laughs and mutters of "poor thing..." from the bystanders. How could people be so cruel as to laugh at her? Meiko wanted to help her in some way, but how could she? Nothing could be done...

She quietly left, making her way to the blue carriage. She had to pass the red tent to get to it.

"Why are you taking it down?" she asked.

The man smiled at her, he had long violet hair tied in a loose ponytail. "Hm? Oh the act killed himself. Couldn't handle the stress I suppose." He smiled at this.

This...terrified Meiko. A boy committed suicide and the man acted like it was a cruel joke. A boy had died and he was smiling about it! She felt like slapping him across the face, screaming at him because a boy was dead and he_ didn't give a damn_. But...the man was much bigger than her, he could've snapped her neck (just like the rope had snapped the boy's) with the flick of the wrist. So she left it alone, simply taking the flower that she had in her hair out and setting it on the ground. She whispered "I'm sorry..." to seemingly no one. A memorial for a nameless child that had gone too early.

She continued to the out of place blue carriage. Not as many people were over here, most glanced at what was inside and left with a horrified expression. The only person there right now was a small boy that was staring. He tapped on the glass and a barking noise was heard. The boy flinched a bit, then smirked and knocked again. More barking and a loud bang followed by whimpering. The boy burst out laughing "Stupid dog!" before his mother grabbed his arm and dragged him away, scolding him all the while.

Dog...?

As Meiko stepped to the front she saw what was inside was anything but a dog. A teenaged boy with electric blue hair. A line of stitches staring at the back of his neck and continuing up the center of his head contrasted sharply against it. His title was engraved in fancy gold letters under the glass "The Blue Beast". He was tied up in a straight jacket and his face was pressed against the glass. His nose was bruised and blood was dripping out of it, leading Meiko to the conclusion that the bang she had heard was him colliding with the glass.

She watched him for a minute, intrigued. He blinked and backed away from the glass, shaking his head and growling. He eventually got over the crash and sat straight up with his legs folded, licking the blood off his top lip. While blue was his theme color, a very large amount of red was on him. Red stained his jacket and caked most of his face, it was even in the small line of drool that dripped from the corner of his mouth. A door was opened and something was thrown in. His eyes lit up and he laid so he was on his knees with his chest and shoulders touching the ground. He slid/crawled over to the corner and dragged back...an arm...A disembodied human arm coated with a thin icy layer. He started tearing into the raw flesh, showing off jagged teeth. Was this why there were no people around to watch? It was a rather gruesome sight. And yet...It was like a train wreck, you couldn't tear your eyes away.

The only thing that made her stop was when she felta hand clasp over her mouth and she let out a muffled scream.

...

_Oh, you're here, you're here!_

A little brunette stands on the street corner with a red balloon tied to her wrist.

_Tonight, we will be showing._

A small crown of flowers encircles her head, to her chest she holds a stack of flyers.

_The sad fate that some of this world has to offer._

Long fangs dig into her lips, violet horns curl behind her ears, supporting the flower crown.

_Children that God has abandoned, restlessly creeping out._

Not too far off, in the darkness, a boy silently weeps.

_Children that can't even carry the trembling limbs they were born with._

Right beside him, his sister grins. Pretending it is all fun and games.

_Words lost on their malformed tongues._

But it is anything but.

_The dark clouds of misery caress their little heads._

The satyress sings quietly to appease the crowds.

_They smile as they dream of their mother's embrace, long lost._

But her words are full of nothing but misery.

_Oh, the deformity!_

Her life's dream is death.

_Deformity!_

For nothing could be worse than this living hell.

_The body is distorted in order to bend the twisted figure._

A memorial for a nameless boy.

_To crawl on the illuminated streets with paper lanterns._

He has lost all sensation, all emotions.

_Everyone knows the feeling of walking down the street._

The only thing he knows is to eat the rotting limbs.

_This child has to cower alone._

For if he doesn't, the pain will never stop.

_I guess the shadows reach long on them._

The two women locked in a waltz.

_But the friends that talk have their waists aligned._

To music they haven't heard in years, they've forgotten what it even sounds like.

_You are later and before by yourself._

The brunette is added to this miserable cast.

_Oh, you're here, you're here!_

A lone raven-haired girl in pigtails approaches.

_Drop by and see them!_

She is no older than six, and all alone.

_Drop by and see them!_

The brunette smiles and hands her a flyer, "Children get in free!"

_Drop by the Dark Woods Circus._

And as the young girl turns to follow the path, she swears brown eyes turn red.

_It's fun..._

* * *

_**The first serious fanfiction I've written in a while. Uhm while I have given up fanfiction I might occasionally post short one-shots.**_

_**Also I know at least one person is going to ask, so the little girl in the end is Yuki Kaai.**_

Review!


End file.
